Nightmares
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução participante da Semana Trowa! 3x4, 1x2, canon, pós-guerra. Eventos recentes trouxeram a tona traumas do passado e abala a relação de Trowa e Quatre. Agora Trowa teme perder quem mais ama e precisa da ajuda de seus amigos para confortá-lo e ajudá-lo a encontrar Quatre.


**Nightmares**

_Por: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_Observações:_ 3x4, 1x2 (e 5xS), yaoi, narração em primeira pessoa: Trowa, fic de presente para o arco 'Ion' da autora Sunhawk.

* * *

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!

Sim, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser estendida em mais uma semana! \o/\o/\o/

_E continuemos com mais fics maravilhosas com o piloto 03, para alegria geral da NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!_

* * *

Fanfic traduzida participante do Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton

Duração: 03 de novembro de 2012 a 18 de novembro de 2012

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da Semana esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Com a escolha do acrobata, o PROJETO ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM OS CORAÇÕES \O/

^.~

_**Illy & Aryam**_

* * *

_Pesadelos_

Sentei-me na escrivaninha de Quatre e peguei o telefone. Procurei em todos os lugares que consegui pensar, busquei em cada cômodo, esquadrinhei cada pedaço. Até peguei o carro, fui ao seu escritório e voltei. Sem sinal dele lá ou nas ruas. Retornei para casa na esperança de encontra-lo me esperando... mas nada feito.

Estava ficando sem ideias... Precisava de ajuda. Quatre desaparecera por horas. Onde diabos estava?

O telefone chamava. Por favor, que ele esteja lá...

—Alô? — uma voz adormecida respondeu do outro lado.

—Alô, o Quatre está aí? — perguntei de uma vez, percebendo que talvez devesse tê-lo deixado acordar primeiro.

Quase podia ouvir a sua confusão.

—Trowa? Quê? Quatre? — ouvi-o respirar fundo. Sabia que estava tentando ligar o cérebro no tranco. — Não, acho que não — um grunhido suave como se tivesse se virado. — Mas o Duo também não está não está na cama. Deixa-me checar.

O ruído das cobertas sendo jogadas para o lado soou.

—Quatre não chegou ainda ou ele saiu depois? O que houve?

Engoli seco.

—Acho que fiz merda — admiti. — Muita merda.

Heero aceitou apenas essa migalha de informação. Por hora. Eu sabia que ele pressionaria mais tarde.

—As luzes do escritório no primeiro andar estão acesas — comentou. — Não o vejo, mas... Duo, o Quatre está por aqui?

Uma resposta murmurada. Então:

—Não sei. Trowa está procurando-o.

O telefone fez um som estranho e então era a voz de Duo no meu ouvido.

—O que houve Tro?

—Ele não está aí? Por favor, me diga a verdade. Ele não precisa conversar comigo, só quero saber.

—Ele não está. Eu te diria se ele estivesse — soou preocupado. —Trowa, o que aconteceu?

Respirei fundo.

—Assistimos. O Quatre não tinha visto a fita inteira ainda... apareceu no jornal de novo.

Duo fez um som de entendimento.

—E vocês discutiram sobre algo? — adivinhou, soando levemente culpado. Sabia que ele ouvira minha conversa com o meu loiro sobre a sabedoria de assistir aqueles vídeos.

—Não — assegurei-o. — Não, foi só mais tarde. Depois que fomos dormir, tive um pesadelo. Quando acordei, ele estava bem ao meu lado e eu... — ainda sentia o suave gosto de sangue na minha boca de quando mordi a língua para sufocar o grito de susto.

—Oh Tro...

Quatre estava de pé, do meu lado, uma mão no meu ombro, sua voz sussurrada e tinha sido muito parecido com o sonho. Não sei o que falei para ele, mas percebi o olhar horrorizado que cruzou suas feições. A culpa. Ele sumira momentos depois.

—Ele sumiu antes de eu conseguir pensar. E então me toquei que ele deveria estar só me dando espaço. Mas procurei em todos os lugares e não consigo encontra-lo! E uma das motos não está aqui.

—Respira — Duo instruiu, calmamente, e quase ri. Não deveria ser eu o calmo? Eu deveria estar acima de meus problemas.

Fiz o que me pediu, respirei fundo novamente.

—Trowa, para onde ele iria?

—Se ele não foi para a sua casa ou a de Wufei, não sei. Para a de uma de suas irmãs? Já fui ver no escritório.

—Ligou para o China?

—Não, ainda não — por alguma razão, pareceu-me mais lógico verificar com Duo e Heero primeiro. Wufei seria o próximo. Depois Rashid talvez?

—Heero está ligando pra ele agora. E as irmãs? Qual seria mais provável de ele ir visitar?

Sinceramente, não podia imaginar Quatre indo se confortar com nenhuma delas. Os rapazes eram escolhas mais prováveis. Falei em voz alta e ouvi Duo suspirar.

—E um lugar?

—O escritório.

Houve um burburinho de conversa do outro lado, quase inaudível, como se Duo tivesse coberto o bocal. Ouvi-o suspirar.

—Wufei disse que ele não está lá. Mas ele está indo para a sua casa e estaremos aí logo.

—Vocês não precisam... — protestei, mas a risada me parou.

—Acho que é o mínimo que podemos fazer. Chegaremos rápido. Não se preocupe, vamos encontrá-lo.

Desliguei o telefone e coloquei as mãos na cabeça. Para onde ele teria ido? Quatre não era do tipo que fugia.

Eu devia tê-lo contado antes. Conseguira esconder meus pesadelos dele por anos. Não tinha um há tanto tempo, até Duo voltar e me fazer revisitar meu inferno pessoal para ajudá-lo.

A memória voltou de supetão. Recordei a sensação do suor escorrendo pelas minhas costas, encarando Quatre no Wing, tão certo de que o gentil loiro jamais me machucaria, não poderia...

"_Volte a ser o cara legal que eu conheci_," pedi, sabendo que ele me acataria. Meu Quatre retornaria, eu sabia.

Mas eu não conseguira. O Quatre da minha memória gritou para mim:

"_O que acabei de dizer?! Não se aproxime de mim!"_

Então, a explosão.

Estremeci, perdido nas lembranças. Forcei-me a me recompor. Perdi Quatre naquele momento, mas não deixaria acontecer de novo agora.

Onde ele poderia estar? O que os meus pesadelos despertaram nele?

Quatre tinha pesadelos. Pesadelos que o faziam acordar ofegante, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, sonhos tão fortes que o faziam se agarrar em mim pelo resto da noite. Será que o meu trouxera os seus medos à tona?

Peguei o telefone novamente, pronto para discar o próximo número da lista, sabendo que as irmãs o esconderiam de mim se achassem necessário ou se ele pedisse. Mas não me importo, eu vou encontrá-lo.

O bendito tocou nas minhas mãos e o atendi.

—Alô?

—Aqui é do Hospital Mercy — meu coração parou. — Estamos procurando um parente próximo do senhor Quatre Winner. Sinto informar que houve um acidente. Posso falar com o senhor Trowa Barton, por favor?

Acidente? Não...

Levei quase um minuto para encontrar a minha voz.

—Eu sou Trowa Barton.

—Senhor Barton, o senhor Winner sofreu um acidente de moto, os médicos estão com ele agora. Se pudesse vir até aqui...

Não me lembro de ter desligado o telefone. Estava porta afora antes de perceber e apenas os braços de Duo me impediram de sair correndo até o hospital.

—Tro? — ele me segurou.

—Ele está no hospital. Eles ligaram. Um acidente.

—Nós te levamos — Heero me guiou até o carro de Wufei, percebi. Sentei-me no banco de trás automaticamente, tremendo dos pés a cabeça, enquanto Heero e Duo colocavam seus braços ao meu redor.

—O que o hospital disse? Qual a condição dele? — Heero questionou.

—Os médicos estão com ele. Não sei, não sei nem se desliguei o telefone...

Os braços de Duo se apertaram em mim.

—Respira — comandou. — Os médicos estão com ele. Isso é bom.

Assenti com a cabeça sem nem perceber direito e senti as mãos de Heero no meu cabelo.

—Eu devia tê-lo agarrado, ido atrás dele. Eu... a sua voz, foi demais pra mim. Eu esqueci onde estava...

—Está tudo bem, Tro — a mão de Duo acariciou as minhas costas. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

Como ele sabia? Era um conforto frágil, mas era tudo o que eu tinha.

A viagem até o hospital foi silenciosa. Não conseguia falar. Não queria especular sobre o que nos esperava, e os rapazes também permaneceram quietos. O calor e o apoio vindo deles era reconfortante. Ainda bem que estavam comigo, não queria estar sozinho.

Não prestava muita atenção nos meus arredores, então quando Wufei parou o carro, levei alguns segundos para perceber que havíamos chegado. Atravessamos as portas da Emergência e corremos para dentro.

Wufei interrogou as atendentes da recepção, deixando-me com meus dois outros amigos. Duo ainda me segurava, a mão de Heero estava nas minhas costas. Será que se asseguravam de que eu não sairia enlouquecido procurando pelo Quatre?

O chinês voltou rapidamente.

—Querem que você assine uns papéis, depois pode ir vê-lo.

Ele ergueu minha mão e colocou uma caneta entre os meus dedos, virando folhas enquanto eu apenas assinava repetidamente meu nome. Quando terminei, Heero tirou a caneta de mim e acompanhou Wufei até o balcão, deixando Duo comigo.

—Eu devia ter perguntado a condição dele... — apenas me toquei quando eles se afastaram. Por que não perguntei?

—Ele deve estar bem, Tro — Duo tentou me acalmar. — Eles não te obrigariam a preencher papeladas se não estivesse.

—Acha mesmo?

—Eu já passei tempo o suficiente em hospitais para virar profissional no assunto — brincou e consegui abrir um meio sorriso para ele.

—Ele tem que estar. Senão não sei o que fazer... — falei antes de conseguir me segurar.

Duo assentiu, a mão batendo de leve no meu ombro.

—Eu sei Tro, eu sei.

Heero apareceu na nossa frente.

—Ele vai ficar bem — sorriu.

—Mesmo?

—Torceu o pulso, arranhou-se aqui e ali, nada mais. Só deixam uma pessoa entrar por enquanto, mas vamos esperar aqui, 'tá bom?

Alívio foi tudo que consegui sentir naquele momento.

—Obrigado — agradeci atordoadamente.

Duo me soltou e fui para a porta indicada pela enfermeira.

Ela me levou até uma área de atendimentos rápidos e puxou uma das várias cortinas ao redor das camas.

Quatre estava deitado, olhos fechados, um curativo em sua têmpora, o pulso enfaixado. Seu peito subia e descia num ritmo constante.

Tenho muitos nomes para Quatre. Um hábito que comecei desde a guerra, quando ele revelou que adorava apelidos carinhosos. Tenho nomes que o fazem sorrir, outros que arrancam gargalhadas, outros que o fazem estremecer e torcer o nariz. Uma vez ele me dissera que Deus tinha muitos nomes e podia entender o porquê. As pessoas tendem a usar quantos termos puderem para descrever o que adoram.

E ainda assim, de pé ao lado dele, não consegui trazer nenhum nome para os meus lábios. Estava, pura e simplesmente, tão grato de vê-lo respirando, vê-lo por mim mesmo vivo.

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e me encontraram.

—Trowa? — resmungou desorientado e incerto.

—Sou eu, querido — inclinei-me ao seu lado, deslizando meus dedos pelo seu rosto. — Como está se sentindo?

—Como se tivesse caído de moto — sorriu fracamente.

—Não deveria estar dirigindo.

Sua expressão escureceu.

—Oh Trowa... Eu não sabia, me desculpe.

—Não precisa, minha luz — balancei a cabeça. — A notícia apenas trouxe algumas lembranças de volta. Não é sua culpa.

—Você não teria pesadelos horríveis assim se não fosse por minha causa — fechou os olhos. — Não entendo como conseguiu me perdoar.

—Porque não era você.

—Mas era sim...

—Não. Você me avisou. Me mandou ir embora, sabia o que Zero estava fazendo. Mas eu não estava ouvindo — inclinei-me, encostando a minha testa na dele. Seus olhos se abriram novamente, cheios de culpa e assombrados com fantasmas do passado.

Continuei:

—Mas amor, o pior foi o que houve essa noite. Você sumiu e não conseguia te encontrar. Achei que tinha te perdido.

—Foi como me senti, naquela hora... — interrompeu-me. — E foi culpa minha.

—Como hoje foi culpa minha. Devia ter te contado sobre os meus pesadelos. Devia ter dito que ainda tem coisas que o engatilham.

—Eu devia saber. Quando você acordou e gritou pra mim... — parou por um momento. — Achei que seria melhor te dar espaço.

Deixei meu tom o mais suave possível.

—Coração, moramos numa casa com quantos quartos? Acho que temos espaço até demais. Não precisava ter saído. Pra onde estava indo? — por favor, não diga que queria ir embora de vez.

—O escritório. Queria clarear a cabeça, acho. Peguei o caminho mais longo, não estava muito bem iluminado e tinha entulhos na rua — levantou uma mão para alcançar a minha cabeça. — Pra falar a verdade, não estava muito atento. Não conseguia acreditar que não percebera por tanto tempo!

—Não faz mal — falei. — Fazia muito tempo que não era tão vívido assim. Apenas... eventos recentes me fizeram ter aquele pesadelo de novo.

Ele pareceu ainda mais culpado e precisei lutar contra a frustração.

—Querido, me escute. Os pesadelos são ruins sim. Mas não há nada mais aterrorizante para mim do que achar que te perdi. Nenhum sonho ruim bate isso.

Sua mão escorregou pelo meu rosto.

—Ainda preferiria se você não os tivesse.

—Todos nós temos sonhos perturbadores — constatei, virando-me ligeiramente e beijando os seus dedos. — É um dos preços que pagamos por ter sobrevivido, mas, amor, vale a pena. Você me traz tanta felicidade. Não deixe essas sombras do passado levarem isso embora. Promete?

—Prometo — sorriu levemente. — Mas não os esconda mais de mim, está certo?

Concordei e o beijei.

—Prometo. Agora vamos para casa.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Fics participantes da Semana Trowa:**

Perfil Aryam McAllyster:

_Jornada (Aryam);_

_He Promissed (CJMarie);_

_Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring);_

_Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken);_

_Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula);_

_Nightmares (Merula);_

_Trowa's Mission (Merula);_

_Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne);_

_Scrooge (Sunhawk)_

Perfil Illy-chan H. Wakai:

_Ciclo de Memórias (Illy-chan)_

Perfil Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes:

_Bath House (Kracken);_

_Conforts (Kracken);_

_Glow (Kracken);_

_In Your Eyes (Trixie);_

_Lost Vows (Trixie);_

_Nocturnal Games Series (Babaca);_

_Pet (Trixie);_

_Rattlesnakes (Trixie);_

_Sweet Dreams (Babaca);_

_Scandal (Aryam);_

_The Best Laid Plans (Caroline);_

_Trust (Babaca)_

**Acompanhe as postagens e divirta-se!**


End file.
